fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial: Jacob and Vant's Test
Jacob Campbell and Vant Seas went together into their path but both were on their guards because non of them knew what to expect or who will they have to face. One of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, the guild ace, or the Master himself? Or someone else completely. " keep your guard up. The enemy can attacks us at any time." Vant said as he was looking around. Jacob took out his staff. Acid was starting to drip from Jacob's staff as he was ready to attack anything that was going to pop out. Jacob replied to Vant. You should prepare an attack just in case, you never know. Vant pulls out his sword and he pops his neck as water was starting to drip from his blade " okay. Be ready for anything. " Vant said as he tightens his grip on the sword. Suddenly the area around them lit fire, and they trapped inside. A blonde man wearing standard Rune Knight armor dropped from above. "Hello, I'm Walter King. I'll be your proctor for this portion of the trial." " Vant Seas. Nice to meet you. I won't lose to this trial. " Vant said as he got serious. Jacob Campbell. Nice tro meet you too Mr. King. Jacob than turned his entire staff into acid. Neither of us will lose to you. The flames around them died down. "You know, they call me the weakest member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. But I'm also the smartest." He snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared below them. "Water Magic + Fire Magic: Great Geyser!" An explosion of boiling water came from below them. Jacob and Vant were both submerged by the boiling water before falling down on their knees. You really are smart, combing two types of magic together. Genius. replied Jacob. Acid Make : Golem. Said Jacob as he created a golem of acid to charge up yo Walter. "Fire + Wind Magic: Burning Tempest!" Walter blasted the golem with gigantic blast of wind that, combined with the fire magic, had much burning power as well. It pierced through the golem, and continued on towards Jacob and Vant. " Enough! Water-Make Magic + Lunar Magic: Giga Triple Dragon Strike! " Vant puts his hand over his fist and then two magic circle as a gigantic triple swirling dragons collided with the attack with such force and was pushing the attack back. "Don't be so impatient Vant," said Walter. "Fire Magic + Water Magic + Wind Magic: Lightning Bomb!" Walter added the attack to his own, generating a powerful explosion of electricity to overpower Vant's spell. Vant grunts as he puts more magic into the attack as his attack got twice as big. " dont underestimate me! " Vant roared. You didn't forget about me did you, said Jacob. Acid Make: Trident!. Jacob mades acid dripped out of his hands to his staff which turned into a trident before jumping in mid-air and throwing the trident at Walter. "Earth Magic: Iron Rock Wall!" Walter erected a wall made from earth that blocked the trident, although it began to melt his wall. "+ Fire Magic: Magma Stream!" He melted the earth wall, and sent it surging towards Jacob. Knowing it would be futile to continue this power struggle with Vant, he stopped inputting his power into his attack and sidestepped Vant's. "Wind Magic: Supersonic Whirlwind!" He sent a blast of wind so fast he barely had time to react to it. Vant gets hit by it splatters all over the floor. Instead of blood, it was was water. He used Water-Make:Clone at the last second and hides behind the trees. Walter couldn't see where Vant was. "Well then, I'll just have to try this. Water Magic + Fire Magic: Area Mirage!" Steam emitted from his body, making Vant and Jacob unable to see far in front of them. Jacob got hit with the magma stream but was able to create an acid wall at the last second. Blind by the steam Jacob casted. Acid Make: Wolf Pack. He created an enitre wolf pack of acid to distract Walter before fleeing into the woods to hide. Vant!, replied Jacob. We have to work together if we want a chance to beat him!. He said screaming in the woods hoping Vant would hear him. Vant grabs him and pulls him behind the tree and nods. " his combination of his magic is irritating. We need to mix our magic and attacks too. Using too much magic or mixing to elements is too taxing. He is using this fog, but he forgets one thing Jacob. " Vant said as he made 2 Water-Make: Clones and sends them to attack Walter as he grabs his arm to run into a different spot. You gotta a plan?. said Jacob to Vant Before the clones got very far, they were immediately sliced into pieces. Walter appeared between them, his white wooden blade glowing the same color as the Abyss Break. He spun in a circle slashing both mages. "My blade, Laevantein, can cut through anything. It was made from the wood of Odin's Yggdrasil Magic. Not to mention, I can channel my magic into the sword. You just got hit by a low level Abyss Break spell." Jacob saw Walter with the sword from the woods. We're in trouble Vant, replied Jacob as he was holding his staff with his two hands. Vant, maybe we can try Unison Raid. I don't know if it can work since acid and water not very good mix. " right. I know water magic and lunar magic. We have to find a way to beat him and fast! " Vant said as he was coming up with plans to win. We have to hurry and try to unifiy my acid with either your water or lunar magic, said Jacob to Vant in a exhausted voice. But this guy, I can't believe Mr.King is the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. " me too. Let's finish him! Mix your acid with my water and lunar magic! " Vant focused his water magic into a sphere in his right hand as he focused Lunar magic into his left hand. Suddenly, Walter jumped out from the fog. He landed in between Jacob and Vant, putting his sword in the ground, generating a large explosion. Vant puts up a big Water-Make:Super Shield to protect them both from the blast. He pulls out his sword and discharge 2 big water blast at Walter. Walter didn't even flinch. He reached out his hand, stopping the water before it made contact. "They call me Element King for a reason." He sent the blast right back at Vant. Acid-Make:Whip, Jacob created a whip of acid, than used it to grab Walter's arm holding the sword. The acid began to burn through Walter's Rune Knight armor on his arm. "Water Magic + Wind Magic: Hurricane Winds!" Walter launched a tornado of water and wind at his Jacob, pushing the acid from his arm, and freeing it. The torrent continued on towards Jacob. Acid-Make: Shield, Jacob cast the acid shield to protect himself from the torrent, which was affected for a few second before Jacob's shield was destroy by the torrent and he was pushed back against a tree. Vant runs to Jacob and he picks him up and he puts his hands in front of himself and fires fast high speed bullets at Walter. " Water Bullets! " Vant roared as he grabs Jacob and hides again. Walter held up his hand, deflecting the bullets away, causing them to tear threw a tree. "Water Magic + Fire Magic: Great Geyser!" Beneath where Jacob and Vant were hiding, a large explosion of boiling water occurred, sending up a stream of it. Jacob and Vant dodge just in time before the stream got to them. Now! Jacob yelled to Van when they were going for a Unision Raid. Both fist bumped while concentrating their magic for a combined attack. Vant puts water magic mixed with lunar magic into a sphere in Jacob's hand. " now Jacob! " Vant roared. Jacob put acid from his hand into the one wholding the water lunar magic sphere and mixes all three together. Unison Raid! Jacob roared Jacob and Vant both pointed their fist towards Walter unleashing a monstroeus and powerful beam contaning all of Van's water and lunar magic along with Jacob's acid magic striking Walter directly. With lighting fast motions, Walter created a magic circle. "Abyss Break!" The two attacks collided, canceling each other out. " let's try again! He can't stop us now! " Vant said as he grabs his sword. Jacob and Vant were both breathing deeply as they were facing Walter. Let's do it again, said Jacob s he and Vant both fist bumped and concentrating their magic for a seond shot. Vant puts his water magic mixed it with lunar magic again into a spehere in Jacob's hand. Whil Jacob put acid from his hand into the other to contain all three magic. Let's do it one more time! yelled Jacob, Unison Raid!, as he and Vant both pointed their fists towards Walter a second time to unleash the monstreous and powerful beam, only this time the beam was more powerful and faster, hitting Walter directly in the chest. Walter's blade glowed the same color as the Abyss Break. "Abyss Break: Channeling Sword!" He cut into the Unison Raid. The attacks magical power once again cancelled each other out, and Walter cut the spell in two, sending the two halves at Jacob and Vant. "Being the weakest in a group, isn't the same as being weak." Jacob and Vant were both on their knees after being hit and were exhausted of using so much magic. Vant, we sented him almost all of our magic power and yet he still found a way to defy it, said Jacob He than pulled a smile, looked at Vant and said, You ready to give up partner? Because I'm not. " me either. I can still go. I-we will beat him! With teamwork! " Vant said as he was standing up. Jacob looked at Walter in the eyes as both he and Vant were trying to stand up and ready to fight together again against Walter No matter what happens, wheter we fall here or we pass, it will only proove one thing, we standed our ground against our enemy and fought as long as we could. Because we are Dragon Gunfire Wizards, Jacob said to Walter as both he and Vant looked at Walter determined looks in their eyes ready to fight even though they coudly barely stand up. "Excellent," said Walter. "Come at me with everything you've got." " one last try man. Let's combine our magic and end this! " Vant said as he was surging with water magic. Jacob was using every last bit of strenght he had to concentrate all of his acid magic into his hand. Both he and Vant fist bumped with their hand where all their magic was contained. Than a giant sphere made of acid, water and lunar magic appeared behind them. Than dissapeared before being concentrated into the hand of both desperate and team working mages. Right after, Jacob and Vant pointed their fists towards Walter before unleashing another beam Here we go partner, one last time! yelled Jacob as he and Vant were putting everything into that attack Both yelled together., Unison Raid!. A more powerful, bigger and monstreous beam was sent at lightning speed directly towards Walter. But this one was diffrent, Jacob and Vant continued pushing the attack adn the beam was constantly striking Walter. "Abyss Break!" Walter blasted the attack with his spell again, and was surprised that the two spell's didn't cancel out as usual. He continued pouring more and more of his power into the spell. The two were even. Jacob and Vant kept pushing the beam hoping to finally overpower Walter but nobody budged. " we can do this Jacob! Time to use it!" Vant said as he released his last bit of power and it made the blast bigger and stronger as he was groaning in pain. Walter poured in even more power. A giant explosion went off, sending all of the fighters flying backwards, and tearing up the landscape. Jacob used his staff as support to stand on his knees. He was trying to llok for Vant in the destructed land. Vant!, Where are you?, yelled Jacob searching for his partner before felling pain on his ribs while trying to support himself on his staff. " h-here..." Vant said as he walks out of the bushes with a broken left arm, a deep gash on the right side of his face, and a cut on his chest. " damn...i don't have much magical power left...I'm near empty.." he then falls on his knees in pain. Walter walked up to them, his armor broken apart, and blood dripping from his head. He pointed his sword at them. "Do you concede?" " Jacob? What do you say? I'm not ready to give..up just yet.." Vant stands up as he had pulls his sword out as his eyes glowed blue with determination. Jacob stands up and spins his staff before pointing it at Walter, his shirt torn aprt and his hat half ripped off. With a determined look in his eyes Jacob told Vant, No way partner, we may be almost out of magic power but still not empty. And besides, looks like we are just getting started. Bring it on Mr.King, said Jacob both him and Vant ready to take Walter down. " well said partner. Let's do this! " Vant said as he tightens his grip on his sword and charges foward. Jacob ran towards Walter wuith Vant as both didn't use magic but hand to hand combat and their teamwork to attack Walter. Vant used quick and precise sword attacks with such skill. Jacob used his staff as if it was part of his body but still Walter was skilled and it took alot for Jacob to just clash his staff with Walter's sword. Suddenly Jacob yelled to Vant. Vant, we have to attack him together as partners. Now! Jacob and Vant both charged up at Walter together at the same time. " got Jacob! Team attack! " Vant said as he used rapid slash attack that was aimed high and low. Jacob went for rapid strikes at Walter Vant then used the end of his handle and hits him on the side of Walter's head. Walter had trouble dealing with the barrage of strikes, but his swordsmanship and hand to hand skills were advanced, so he was only struck a few times. He ducked to the ground, avoiding their strikes. "Earth Magic + Water Magic: Quicksand!" The ground seemed to swallow up Jacob and Vant, as they sank into it. Vant struggles as he trying to win as started to slice away at the sand. " dammit! Not now! " Vant said as he was mad. Jacob, with difficulty casted, Acid-Make: Whip, replied Jacob grabbing a tree as he was sinking with the whip with one hand and grabbing Vant with other trying to pulled both of them up togehter. Vant, we have to get out of this and fight together and attack as if we are one, said Jacob to Vant trying to get out of the quick sand. "I admire your tenacity," said Walter, "but that can only get you so far. Wind Magic: Air Blade!" He cut through Jacob's Acid Whip. "And Earth Magic: Sinkhole!" The ground beneath them suddenly dissapeared, causing them to fall twenty feet deeper into the ground. Vant used a new combo: Water-Make-Rocket, a deep blue sigil appears beneath and blast a quick burst of water as it shot them into the air. Then, it mixed lunar magic, Water magic and acid-make magic. " Jacob! Unison Raid! This time, with weapon! " Vant said as he got hald of his power back. I'm on it, I will make a weapon and put your ammo in it, said Jacob to Vant preparing for an attack with the little magic they have left. Acid Make: Canon, Jacob created a bazooka out of acid and waited for Vant to fill it with his water and lunar magic ammo. The ground beneath Walter sank five feet, and the Unison Raid missed him entirely. Jacob looked at Vant with a sad look in his eyes and said, Vant I hate to say this but I'm starting to think that we can't win against this guy. " not yet. Here. Take my last magic reserves. I can barely see...use our last Unison Raid to win. " Vant said as he mixed his two magics for the last time and mixes it to his Acid-Make Magic. If you look closely, Vant's vision is blurry and he was about to pass out. Jacob hold Vant up and did a last fist bump with him, taking the last bit of magic that they both had left. Jacob told Vant, Alright, lets finish, wheter we go down or we win, at least we stood up against one of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, said Jacob as he was holding Vant preparing to finish this with one last Unison Raid. Vant puts his magic into his own and had one last stamina to one last attack. " yeah...lets do it. " Vant said weakly. Magic was gathering into their fists and than a magic circle appeared under them which hasn't happened before. Jacob and Vant started to concentrate and accumilate their magic into their fist bump for one last giant attack. Jacob yelled, One last attack together partner. Unison Raid!, yelled Jacob and Vant as they launched their attack. A giant beam came out of the accumiliated magic fists when Jacob and Vant pointd it towards Walter. But this time it was not only the strongest one, but the fastest. As the beam was ging towards Walter, the tip of the beam started to take the form of a phoenix head when it was a giant beam strike which was hitting Walter non stop and was still going. Let's finish this Vant!! yelled Jaocb in this last attack as he was starting to fell weak in his legs. " right!! Let's end this once and for all!!" Vant said as he made the attack bigger and faster as he passed from give the blast 2x the power and speed. Walter was continuously hit with the powerful spell, when suddenly, he evaporated into mist. Walter appeared behind Jacob and Vant. "I activated my mirage before you finished your attack. You never try to block an attack when it can just as easily be avoided." Jacob and Vant were both surprised and stunded. Vant smiled in his in current state. Jacob looked at Vant with a smirk and said, Looks like he got us on this one. "Do you concede?" asked Walter. You wish, but i'd rather be taken out along with Vant who is about to pass out than see him KO and standing alone, said Jacob to Walter, rathering to be defeated with Vant rather than one at a time. " this...is our teamwork Walter..." Vant weakly said. You bet, if one of use goes down...both of us do, said Jacob to walter with a weak voice. "As you wish," said Walter. a seal appeared beneath them, and an explosion of steam erupted beneath them. As the steam cleared up, all that was seen was a puddle of water and a second one next to it but this one was made of acid. Now is the time to strike! Jacob and Vant appeared behind Walter and prepared for their final attack. Jacob created a bazooka out of acid and put it on his shoulder while taking a knee. Let's load it up partner, Give it everything you got, Jacob told Vant waiting for him to load up the bazooka. Walter quickly turned around. "Oh no you don't! Earth Magic + Wind Magic: Rock Shard Cannon!" Walter blasted several chunks of rock at the duo. Vant pulls out his sword and he slices them. Vant puts his last his last reserve of magic with his magic. Vant fell down as he was about to pass out for the last time. " i gave my last magic to you pal..let's do this...one last time.." Unison Raid Cannon!! yelled Jacob firing a lightning fast, powerful and destructable torpendo out of the cannon containg all of his and Vant's magic whihc hit Walter straight in his chest and sent him blasting away into trees. Walter flew backwards, his Rune Knight's armor shattering from the impact. He hit a tree and coughed up blood. He dropped to his knees. "How...?" He murmured. Good timing, I geuss, said Jacob to Walter. You see Mr.King when you made us fall twenty feet in the ground both me and Vant each created a water and an acid clone to act as our doubles. Long enough to distract and maybe possibly defeat you for us to regain the little strenght and magic we had left to do this final attack, replied Jacob before falling to his knees and supporting himself with his staff. "I see," said Walter. "Then I won't fall for it again." He back to his feet, wiping the blood from his face. He moved his hand from his chest, revealing a magic circle. "I used a smaller Abyss Break before the attack hit. It didn't complete,y protect from your Unison Raid, but it was enough to dissipate any damage that would put me out of the fight." Oh no, said Jacob with a terried look. Vant, are you passed out yet?, said Jacob wondering about his partner's condition. " about...too..." Vant was between a line, a very thin line as he was a about to pass out. We're screwed Vant, Jacob said to his partner. We gave him everything he had, even tricked him, but now neither you or I can stand and I can't bat him alone. So should we...., Jacob said while looking at Vant searching for an answer. " i...won't...let you...stand alone..." Vant said as he was coughing hard. You do realize...that....we don't have a plan or any magic left...,Jacob said to Vant breathing hard. But...if you...have one...I'm listening. Actually, said Jacob I think I may have one last resort that may help us win, but it might end a bit ugly for me, said Jacob with a worried tone in his voice. "There are times when one should forfeit their lives," said Walter. He ran up to Vant and Jacob. "This is not one of them." He delivered powerful blows to both of them, before they could retaliate, using enough force to knock them unconscious. Moments before he was unconscious, Jacob thought to himself, Man this guy is strong, too strong for me or Vant. But we'll get our revenge and next we are the ones who will win. Vant was completely out cold and he spit out blood in the process.